It may be desirable to provide a layer of cells on a surface of an implanted prosthetic device. E.g., implantable cardiovascular devices, e.g., vascular prostheses, artificial hearts, and heart valves, should support rapid endothelial coverage and allow a maximal rate of endothelial migration on their surfaces, because incomplete endothelialization of such surfaces may eventually lead to thrombo-embolic episodes and ultimately to failure of some of these prosthetic devices.
Endothelial cells have been seeded on prosthetic devices to promote endothelialization, as is discussed in Bourke, M. et al., "Endothelial cell harvest for seeding vascular prostheses: The influence of technique on cell function, viability, and number," J. Vascular Surgery, Vol. 4, No. 3, Sept, 1986, pp. 257-263. Jarrell et al., "Use of Endothelial Monolayer on a Vascular Graft Prior to Implantation", Ann. Surg., June 1986, pp. 671-678, and Jarrell et al., "Use of Freshly Isolated Capillary Endothelial Cells for the Immediate Establishment of a Monolayer on a Vascular Graft at Surgery", Surgery, Vol. 100, No. 2, August 1986, pp. 392-399, describe the desirability of establishment of an intact endothelium at or near time of implantation, and seeding of endothelial cells on a woven Dacron surface pretreated with platelet rich plasma or human amnion. Fasol, R. et al., "Experimental In Vitro Cultivation of Human Endothelial Cells on Artificial Surfaces", Trans. Am. Soc. Artif. Intern. Organs, Vol. XXXI, 1985, pp. 276-283, discloses treating PTFE with fibronectin to promote growth of an endothelial layer thereon.